1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for improving wood veneer quality and thereby improving also qualities of products to be manufactured from the veneers.
2. Description of Related Art
After being cut veneer sheets are usually treated in various drying processes, after which the dried veneers can be assembled together e.g. for plywood panels. Veneers can also be used for many other purposes, such as e.g. as a bottom veneer in parquet floors. One problem in the process of assembling veneer sheets e.g. for panel structures is that the compression force required in a panel structure gluing process is relative high, e.g. 12 bars, and the treatment times can be quite long, e.g. 15 to 45 minutes, the final thickness of a panel structure being reduced typically by about 8%. These requirements are mainly due to variations in veneer roughness and/or thickness.